Flirting With The Dark Side
by secretfanficlover
Summary: SoulmateAU. Sirius and Severus meet as children and they formulate a holiday friendship until Sirius realizes he is bound to Severus and that the man is his soulmate. Things end in disaster when Severus decides to go back to Voldemort knowing his fate. Warnings: Death, loss, depression


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1789

Title: Flirting With The Dark Side

Note: AU

Beta: Aya

Warnings: Death, loss, depression

* * *

Summer Camp

Week 4: Write about someone overcoming a huge obstacle.

* * *

The Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

[Category]

[Submission] Flirting With The Dark Side

Olivanders: Yew- Write about Death.

Nautical Ship Challenge: How do I make that work? 25 Points- Sirius Black and Severus Snape - S.S. Malevolence

* * *

Hogwarts:

Assignment 1: Photography: Task 7: Document moments of someone's entire life in a single story.

* * *

It happened over the Christmas holidays. Sirius was at home, being miserable as he usually was at home when his parents announced that they were going out and he and Regulus where to stay home and out of trouble. Sirius was about twelve years old, and he hated being stuck inside while his parents were away. His parents were filled with malevolence, and him being the first Black in Gryffindor didn't improve matters.

Sirius was out the door as soon as the floo turned green. His brother, Regulus, would be sure to cover for him if needed. Sirius ended up in a Muggle park, and he was sitting on the swing when he saw Severus Snape. He already knew how his friend James felt about him, but he was curious what he was doing in the park. He seemed to be sitting under the trees with his text book and something drew him to the other boy. The sky was blue and the birds were chirping.

Sirius didn't notice a small mark the size of a peanut on his wrist as he walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked when he reached Severus.

"Just studying and you?" Severus asked, looking up from his open potions book.

"Avoiding my family," Sirius admitted strangely honestly.

Severus nodded like he understood.

"I know you don't want to be my friend," Severus said awkwardly.

"It isn't that, it's…" Sirius said, but Severus cut him off.

"You're James' friend," he supplied wisely to the curious Gryffindor.

"It seems silly that we can't be friends as well," Sirius said suddenly.

"You want to be friends?" Severus asked, eyebrow raised.

"Secret friends," Sirius said.

"Secret friends?" Severus queried.

"Yes, we are friends but we only talk over the holidays," Sirius explained.

Severus was so eager for a chance at a friendship with someone that he accepted this without question. He already knew that befriending Sirius would make a difference.

As time passed, the symbol on Sirius' wrist grew larger, and he was curious about what the magic meant. The Marauders helped him find a book on _Magical Tattoos_ and he finally figured out it was something about his destined soulmate. The book was sky blue and James' eyes scanned the page before he said something.

"Something tells me you have met him," James replied.

"Why?" Sirius asked curiously.

"The symbol growing seems to be a sign that the relationship with your soulmate has been at least somewhat grown," he said, holding Sirius' arm for inspection. "It seems to have a biotic quality to it."

"Don't look at me like that," Remus said when James' eyes travelled over him. The whole group knew that Remus classified himself as bisexual.

"It isn't Remus," Sirius said as well.

"I'm not impressed," Remus said suddenly.

"Oh come on, you know we're just friends," Sirius said to Remus.

Remus laughed at his response. "Of course I do," Remus said to Sirius, ignoring James completely.

"How do you know?" James asked them both.

"Because I think I know who it is," Sirius said vaguely, the green spiral on his wrist almost glowing in the light. Then he walked off to find the suspected soulmate, and he knew just where he would find him.

He knew the rules, he shouldn't approach Severus during school terms, but he needed to know if it was Severus. Sirius didn't want to be bound to someone; he didn't think he could handle it.

He saw Severus in the library bending over his books, deep in thought. He felt his heart lurch at the sight and his mind went: '_Oh shit.'_

He saw Severus was wearing long emerald gloves and he felt like he knew what was hidden beneath them.

"Hi Sev," Sirius said, while he was walking up to him and sitting down next to him.

"What happened to secret friends?" Severus replied.

"You know we need to talk," he said, showing Severus his wrist. Severus gasped, showing Sirius that he was right.

"It's you," Severus said immediately, then removed the gloves to reveal a matching spiral in red on his own wrist.

"This can't be," Sirius said angrily.

"How did you find out?" Severus queried, he had known for ages, that was why he hid it from Sirius, he was aware how Sirius felt about being bound to another person.

"James helped me," Sirius replied, watching Severus for some indication that this was a surprise to them both.

"Your faith in them astounds me," Severus replied, looking at Sirius with a grin.

Severus sighed as he watched his soulmate storm off. Then, he replaced his gloves and continued working. He knew that eventually the two of them would be together, and he could be patient until Sirius was ready.

"One must maintain a little bit of summer, even in the midst of winter," Severus said to himself. He looked out over the lake, watching it turn to ice; covering the water in what appeared to be a white sheet. He always saw Sirius as the opposite to him, charming and witty, where he was brooding and serious. He was the winter to Sirius's summer.

"I love you, Severus," Sirius admitted that Christmas, just before they were meant to leave for home. This was their last year, and Severus had already been recruited by the Death Eaters to follow Voldemort.

"That changes nothing," Severus responded with his features schooled.

"It changes everything," Sirius insisted, He pulled the other man towards him. He moved in to kiss him, but Severus pulled away.

"It's too late for that," Severus said.

"Tell me you don't love me," Sirius said, looking straight into his black eyes, and Severus met his gaze unflinching.

"Listen to your head. Heart gets you in trouble, head is your friend," Severus said instead, avoiding the question.

Sirius only regretted he didn't realise this sooner, because Death Eater or not, he loved Severus more than he ever thought possible, and now he was being pushed away for his own good. Severus wasn't a bad man; he just wanted the acceptance that Sirius should have given him.

"Here," Sirius said, handing over a photograph of the two of them holding hands when they were twelve.

When he had realised this man was his soulmate, he had recognized the beginning of their tattoos, which he didn't see at the time.

"I've been in love before," Severus said stonely. His eyes looking at the picture of his childhood best friend, and his soulmate.

"I know. You think that's the only way to hurt someone? By losing those you love?" Sirius asked.

"Perhaps not, but I am not in a position to risk finding out," he said, leaving Sirius to ponder his options.

After Lily's death, Severus joined the ranks of the Order of the Phoenix. So when he saw Sirius again after all the years he spent in jail for her murder, he was ready to kill Sirius himself. He loved both of them, and that confused him.

"I never betrayed them Severus, you must believe me," Sirius said, grabbing his hand, pressing their wrists together.

"I believe you," he said suddenly.

"You do?" Sirius said, smiling at him.

"Yes," he replied simply, and the two shared their first kiss in the Shrieking Shack, to the horror of the eyes of the Golden Trio.

"Gross," Ron piped up. Hermione just grinned.

She had always thought that if Professor Snape found someone to love he would be a lot less miserable to be around. Her brown eyes were glinting in the dim light.

"Toughen up, buttercup!" Sirius joked when he saw the looks on the teenagers faces.

The few months Sirius spent with Severus was something he never believed they would have. The time they had was short before Severus would need to return to Voldemort. The Dark Lord was biding his time until he could get to Harry, which gave Severus the excuse he needed to stay at the school with Sirius hidden at Grimmauld Place. They saw each other every chance they could get, knowing that during a war starting a relationship was as smart as flirting with the dark side. There was nothing that could be done, both men were in love and couldn't stop what they started. Sirius' only regret was that he had taken this long before he excepted what was meant to be all along.

"You're like me. I'm never satisfied," Severus said to Sirius.

"That's the problem," Sirius responded. "I know you better than you think."

"It doesn't change the fact that I have to honor my commitments," Severus said.

"Come on, you know he is going to kill you," Sirius insisted before his lover left him that night.

The war had begun in earnest, but they had yet to say goodbye. Severus couldn't help the ominous feeling of loss that surrounded him when he considered staying with Sirius instead of completing the mission he was assigned.

"If someone asks…" Severus continued.

"I never saw you, I know," Sirius said sadly.

No matter how much Severus loved Sirius, he couldn't stop; he was in too deep already. He had become intent on making a change for the better. Severus heard the echo of his lover's voice when he went to Voldemort knowing he was nearing his death.

"Please don't… don't go! Don't leave us to this! Please!" Sirius cried, desperate to stop his lover from walking to his death.

It was bad enough finding out that he was going to lose his best friends' son, he didn't want to lose anyone else. It was to no avail, Severus went, and died at Voldemort's hands, like many that died during the war. The difference was that not many had gotten close to Severus, but the death of his soulmate almost left Sirius devastated.

It took the combined efforts of Harry and his friends, as well as Remus and his new wife, Tonks, to manage to get over the loss of his soulmate. When the spiral lost the green colour, he had known that Severus was dead before anyone had found him dead in the greenhouse. It was ironic to Sirius that the Slytherin had died at the hands of the master he tried to serve, albeit to bring him down from the inside for many years. It wasn't easy for Sirius to overcome the loss of the man he loved, but having his friends supporting him was definitely the only thing that had lifted him out of the deep depression that overfell him.

Time passed, and eventually he managed to carry on, to live again. In the end, loss is part of life, many died that night in the war, but they didn't, and Sirius needed to honor their memories by living his life every day to the fullest.


End file.
